1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a transmission system, a method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with increase in capacity of internet connections, occasions of employing video conferences using video conference terminals or Web conference applications for communicating while viewing the expressions of an other party, as one of communication tools for business, have been increasing. Such video conferences are not limited to a specific application, but can be applied to various use scenes, such as a call center or a help desk.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-134239 discloses a technique for the purpose of rapidly handling a trouble ticket or a support question at a help desk. That is, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-134239 discloses a database for unitarily managing information on customers, contract information for each customer, questions from customers and/or information on content of customer service, and performing customer service for a telephone or an electric mail from a customer, based on information in the database, and according to the content of the service contract with the customer.
In the case of applications in which an other party is not specifically limited though, an outline of the other party is limited from a sending user according to the purpose, such as to a call center or a help desk, a problem may occur compared to the case of a face-to-face meeting.
For example, at a reception desk of a hotel, in the case of face-to-face, a person in charge can view a figure of a customer before the customer comes to the reception desk. The person in charge can suppose a trouble to some extent from an expression, a gesture or the like of the customer, and can handle the trouble rapidly.
However, in the case of a video conference, the person in charge cannot acquire connection information of the other party until receiving an incoming call and starting the video conference in response to the incoming call.